


One Last Dream

by StarStar02



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Dark Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Idols, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, This has been in my drafts for ages, sorry huijun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStar02/pseuds/StarStar02
Summary: a day before human beings die, they will be presented with one final dream.the final dream plays out the 'perfect' day that is envisioned by the individual.the moment they go back to sleep after the final dream, they cease to breath.-------------------------------------------------------the last time huijun had slept was 3 days ago.and it has also been 3 days since he had his final dream.
Relationships: Bang Junhyuk | Win & Nam Seungmin | BIC & No Huijun & Son Seongjun | Castle J & Song Minjae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. A Song Of Ice & Fire

**Author's Note:**

> tw // death , dark humour
> 
> okay i swear to God that this is not as depressing as it seems. it's just a story about huijun going on a journey to learn how to accept his death. he has his members to rely on during his last moments so everything is going to be a ok :)
> 
> (AND WHERE ARE ALL THE HUIJUN AUS?!?!?! WHERE?!?!?!?!? WHY IS IT SO HARD TO FIND ONE ISTG GRRRRRR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm enjoy the pain i guess?

_He was standing on the stage. Breath-takingly beautiful. Thousands of tiny little strangers waving and swaying in the distance. Faceless individuals and flashing cameras. Beads of sweat rolled down his temples, reflecting rainbow lights. The sound of his beating heart, the sharp screams of the strangers, the thumping of the bass in the background, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. A loud pop followed by the raining confetti and the warm sparks, there was absolutely nothing that could faze him.'_

Final dreams were warm. Maybe it was the final comfort that God had provided. Or maybe it was a sick joke that God had played to make Huijun regret his entire life. Heck, the warmness probably came from his own cheeks that were burning in shame, or maybe even anger. Shame at himself for dying at the tender age of 18 (especially after his mother had went through hell to conceive such a wonderful baby like him) and anger simply because he was dying before even achieving half of his biggest life goal of performing in a stadium filled with his supporters (especially after he, too, went through hell to debut). To think that final dreams were supposed to be warm and comforting, this felt more like a bitch slap from a vampire that had lived in the Ice Age™ era.

In all honesty, the dream was great. He can finally understand why his sweet little grandma claimed that her final dream was the happiest event in her entire life. He could feel every single detail of the dream, the very itchy black shirt that he was wearing, the heat of the fireworks beside him and the cold trembling hands of the member beside him. And of course, all the emotions involve, the excitement, the adrenaline and the tiredness accompanied by the huge sense of relieve and satisfaction. It was a mixture of emotions that oddly made him feel accomplished. Too bad, this was just a dream that serves as a unfortunate reminder of his impending doom.

The truth is, it still has not set on him, that he would die in his next sleep. Ironically, in the world's Most Sacred Place a.k.a. The Bed™.

The Bed™ held his deepest darkest secret. It held the uncountable amount of times he complained about his boss, that one time where he accidentally dropped Seungmin's phone and left a big crack on it (he confessed to his pillow out of guilt), ~~those few times~~ that one time he cried after getting a bad grade for his weekly evaluation and also all his screams about his member's awesome performance on music shows (well, of course he screams about himself too). The memories of the olden days, where he and Seungmin sat on The Bed™ gossiping about the new cute trainee that joined that day (psst Minjae) and those gross days where they were too drained from practicing to even take a shower before lying onto The Bed™.

The Bed™ was Huijun's mother, father, bestfriend and lover all in one (And maybe Jay because of the smell). It provided the warm comfort that he needed on his darkest days and the energy he needed to get through a difficult day.

He Absolutely Does Not Want To Die On The Bed™.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tmi but i literally got this plot from a dream lololol and i felt that it would be nice to write about it hehe (and took one for the team to make a huijun au :'))))  
> aNYWAYS idk when the next next chap will be up cos i have exams soon ;-;  
> but thank you so much for reading this <3


	2. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain but without the S

_'The slight breeze and the smell of the rain. Petrichor. It was going to rain soon. But nothing could possible cloud the smile on his face, not when the sun was still shining so brightly. Not when his members were dancing and goofing around. It was loud and boisterous. Bright eyes and white teeth peeking through the gaps.'_

Huijun is tired.

From the lack of sleep as well as his brain overheating from coming up with 1007 different scenarios on how to bring up this issue to his members.

Huijun had never been the teacher's pet, he was not dumb but unfortunately just not smart enough. (Passing math was like winning a lottery to him) But this time it was different, it was literally a life-and-death situation. He had to find a way to cheat the system.

And not sleeping was his solution. With the contribution of every single braincell (yes, without an s), he came up with that genius idea. (That would probably only provide him with a few extra days of suffering.) He might not be the nicest member (maybe he was but there's still Junhyuk), but there is no way that he is going to make his member go through the trauma of finding an unmoving cold Huijun in their dorm. That would be way too horrifying and Not Elegant. So the final solution is to, inform his members someway or another. (Preferably before he accidentally falls asleep in the car and dies)

Huijun spent his first night thinking of the possible ways his member's would respond.

His conclusion?

Their responses would be like the 5 Different Stages Of Grief. Seongjun would definitely be in denial, he would question Huijun until he hears the respond he wants so Seongjun is definitely not the first member Huijun wants to drop this bomb on. Minjae would be anger, he would 100% say 'Huijun this is not a good thing to joke about' with his eyebrows furrowed and Huijun will probably faint and die right there out of fear so nope. Next would be the bargaining stage, which would be Seungmin. Huijun had every single reason to believe that Seungmin would go and make a deal with the Grim Reaper (and get into a fight on the way) in attempts to prolong his life. Definitely a top candidate. Lastly, the sadness. Junhyuk would cry and Huijun will definitely go to Hell for it. No One Is Allowed To Make The Baby Cry.

So Seungmin it is.

Approaching Seungmin was relatively easy since they shared the same room.

It was at exactly 12:31pm when Huijun dropped the bomb.

The exact sentence he said was: "Seungmin, I'm going to hell." (Hell because Junhyuk will definitely cry later and Huijun has long accepted his fate)

Seungmin's response was as expected: "Are you sure that you can reach there? Cause I don't think that Mr Grim Reaper will be able to withstand your annoying ass so you will have to swim there which I don't think you can."

Oh, that was something Huijun didn't think of. Good point. As expected, Seungmin can be trusted.

"Then burn me a boat or something so that I can get there safely."

Seungmin peeked down from the upper bunk, a look of feigned concern. "Are you seriously going to hell?"

"Yes."

Blink.

"You know that Hell is going to be hotter than the fire ring from Na Na Na music video shoot right?"

"I don't have a choice do I?"

Blink.

"I mean, I'm going to be the cause of Junhyuk's tears in a while so..."

"Why would Junhyuk cry...?"

It was the genuine look of concern on Seungmin's face now that Huijun knows the whole situation has escalated.

"Like I said, I'm going to hell. Like literally?"

Seungmins forehead wrinkles and a soft 'huh' exits from his mouth.

"Dude, do I have to seriously spell everything out for you? I'm dying! D Y I N G! I had my final dream like 1 day ago?"

Maybe it was Huijun's loud voice that left a ringing sensation in his ears or maybe it was the deafening silence that came after the revelation. But it sure wasn't pleasant. Seungmin did not like this. He did not like this at all. 

_How should I respond to this? Is this another one of those pranks again? What are the chances that this is a joke...? Am I reading this situation correctly..?_

All sorts of thoughts were running in his head but the only thing he could cough out was:" Does the others know?"

The alarm bells in his brain were screeching and wailing, as if to warn him of the incoming confirmation that he dreaded.

_'No.'_

As simple as the answer was, it was all it took for him to realize that it was really happening. No pranks, no elaborate schemes planned to trick him.

 _His bestfriend is really hours away from his death_. _And it was honestly sickening, the way his precious friend was so casual about this._

* * *

Huijun noticed.

The way Seungmin tried to act unbothered. The way he blankly stared at the wall and his hands trembled. The slight bopping of his Adam’s apple. Huijun knew that if he stayed in the room for even a second more, Seungmin would've definitely puked. And as selfish as this sounds, Huijun does not want to clean up that puke. (Well, it was more of that he does not want to witness his bestfriend be in pain but Seungmin does not need to know that)

The moment Huijun left his room, his feet instinctively led him to ~~his~~ their Favourite Place In The World, The Kitchen™.

The glorious smell, the sizzling of the meat. That was all it took to make Huijun succumb into his gluttony. (After all, diet always starts tomorrow) The rest of his members have already taken their seat (except for Seungmin of course), eagerly waiting for the head chef to plate up their orders. It was rather funny, the fact that waiting for his plate of food to be served is significantly harder than telling Seungmin about his final dream. Maybe it was because he had long accepted his fate or maybe it was because waiting for food was worse than dying (because hey, at least dying in your sleep is painless).

Then, it was a loud screech that stole everyone's attention. 

Seungmin pulled out the chair right in front of Huijun, loudly plopping down onto the chair. Arms folded, his beady eyes focused on Huijun's, as if Huijun would disappear any second now.

"Did...y'all fight or something..?" The head chef asked, an amused grin plastered on his face as he placed down the plate of meat. Oh darn it, look at that soft teddy bear smile. (No, it was a evil grin)

A glance followed by 3 second of silence passed.

Seungmin just cleared his voice and mumbled: "I think we have something important to discuss..."

The confidence Seungmin had when he first plopped down onto the chair had disappeared, and traces of wariness were beginning to show up. It was clear that whatever he was going to say had something to do with the conversation they had together in their room.

And oh wells, this was definitely not in Huijun's plan.

(And it sucks more because by the time the conversation is done, the meat would've cooled.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> (...i only have half of next chap written big rip)


End file.
